Human Liberation Militia
The Galactic Rebellion, officially known as the Human Liberation Militia, they also go but the name Orthrus. They are the most widespread faction in the Milky Way Galaxy. They are seen as terrorists in the eyes of everyone in the Galaxy, but they see themselves as Freedom Fighters. They intensely hate both of the leading Factions in the Galaxy, The Kylelandian Empire and The Wolveslandian Republic. They will attack anyone who does not join their cause of Galactic Freedom. They are also a group composed solely of humans and absolutely despise anything alien, this includes Kylar due to his suspected relations to aliens. They believe the Galaxy should not be ruled by massive power hungry civilizations who want to spread their influence everywhere. They believe that the people in the Milky Way Galaxy should be free to do whatever they want without the looming shadow of a superpower of their shoulder. History The Rebellion formed soon after the Kylelandian Empire had started colonizing planets. They would pop up in small groups every once in a while in a city and cause chaos. The KLE would not take to kindly to these various random attacks from Terrorist and would set up more security measures. These would consist mainly of two Kylelandian Watchers being stationed on every corner of all its cities. A few decades after the KLE had settled on Kylelandia, a massive riot would take place that was set up by the Rebellion. The Riot in the Capital city would result in one of the most infamous and brutal acts of the KLE's enforcement officers. The KLE enforcement officers would end up mowing down anyone in the streets who may have been taking part in the illegal activity. This gave the Rebellion an even greater reason to hate the KLE and would gain more followers after the massacre in the KLE's capital. Planet During the Ultra War, The Human Liberation Militia would spread their influence throughout an entire planet that they would make their capital. This Capital Planet of Terrorist would be named after them, Orthrus. The planet they called Orthrus would serve as the Rebellion Stronghold for half a century, until The Kylelandian Empire had discovered the planet. The KLE would first send a large invasion force down onto the planet, but after realizing the little Strategic value the planet had they would retreat back into space. Once in space, the KLE brought in a large ship called the Planet Destroyer, this ship would be able to destroy planets with a few shots from its main guns. The Planet Destroyer would be ordered to fire on Orthrus destroying the Rebel Planet soon after. Trivia * The Rebellion is based off of multiple groups that are seen as Terrorist, this includes the Global Liberation Army, The Brotherhood of Nod, and they are even based on actual Terrorist groups. Inventory Infantry * Heretic * Cultist * Anarchist * Beheader * Berserker * Spotter * Militia * Initiate * Riflemen * Tank Hunter * Rocket Warrior * Anti-Air Warrior * Mercenary * Scavenger * Flame Thrower * Heavy Gunner * Sniper * Bomber * Bomb Thrower * Spy * Infiltrator * Saboteur * Hacker * Hijacker * Assassin * Enlightened Vehicles * Attack Bike * Buggy * Explosive Vehicle * Anti-Infantry Technical * Anti-Tank Technical * Anti-Air Technical * Battle Bus * Armored Personnel Carrier * Anti-Air Armored Personnel Carrier * Flame Tank * Light Tank * Salvation Main Battle Tank * Liberator Main Battle Tank * Tank Destroyer * MLRS * (Stolen Vehicles) Walkers * Demolisher Walker * Freedom Mech * (Stolen Walkers) Naval Vessels * Demo Boat * RHIB * Battle Barge * (Stolen Vessels) Air Craft * Helicopter * Biplane * Light Fighter * Carrier * (Stolen Air Craft) Space Craft * Escort * The Settler * (Stolen Space Craft) Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Terrorist Category:Roleplay Factions